nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Wicked Wrecker
Veritable living wrecking balls, wicked wreckers revel in using their own bodies as well as the environment around them as tools to destroy their foes. A wicked wrecker has the following class features. Spiked Tackle (Ex) At 1st level, when a wicked wrecker is successful in performing a bull rush or reposition combat maneuver, he may make an attack with his armor spikes or spiked gauntlet as a swift action against the target of the maneuver before the effects of the combat maneuver happen. This attack is done with the highest attack bonus. Additionally, damage from armor spikes and spiked gauntlets counts as piercing and bludgeoning. This ability replaces the 1st level bonus feat. Body Toss (Ex) At 2nd level, a wicked wrecker becomes skilled in grabbing foes and tossing them around. A wicked wrecker gains a +1 bonus to CMB when performing bull rush, grapple, and reposition combat maneuver attempts. A wicked wrecker also gains a +1 bonus to CMD when attacked with bull rush, grapple, and reposition combat maneuver attempts. These bonuses increase by +1 for every four levels after 2nd (to a maximum of +5 at 18th level). This ability replaces bravery. Take Down (Ex) At 2nd level, a wicked wrecker gets the following feat: Powerful Manuevers. He gains this feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites for it. This ability replaces the 2nd level bonus feat. Maneuver Slam (Ex) At 5th level, a wicked wrecker is able to use the very environment around him in battle. When a wicked wrecker rolls a natural 20 on a bull rush, grapple, or reposition combat maneuver against an opponent that is adjacent to either a large unattended object (such as a table, wagon, or tree) or a wall, in addition to automatically succeeding on the combat maneuver, he may also roll a second attempt as if confirming a critical hit with a normal attack roll. If this check succeeds he then deals damage to the target and the adjacent object or wall, equal to his normal unarmed damage. Additionally, when a wicked wrecker damages objects directly, he ignores hardness of 5 and less and have a +2 bonus to damage against unattended objects. This ability replaces weapon training 1. Living Weapon (Ex) At 9th level, when a wicked wrecker successfully moves an opponent using a bull rush, grapple, or reposition combat maneuver he can use them as weapons against other creatures in one square movement. A wicked wrecker may make an attack as a free action at a -5 penalty, using the moved creature as an improvised weapon against the creature they are slammed into. The attack deals 1d8 points of bludgeoning damage, assuming the moved opponent is sized Small. Larger or smaller creatures used as a bludgeon deal damage based on their size using this base damage. A size Tiny creature deals 1d6 points of damage, a size Medium creature deals 1d10 points of damage, and so on. A wicked wrecker deals damage normally to the attacked creature, with the moved creature taking an equal amount of damage. This ability replaces weapon training 2. Superior Wrecker (Ex) At 13th level, a wicked wrecker can use Maneuver Slam if he rolls a 19 or 20 on a bull rush, grapple, or reposition combat maneuver. He deals damage equal to double his unarmed strike when using that ability, and this damage to objects ignores hardness of 5 or less. Additionally, when a wicked wrecker directly attacks objects he ignores hardness of 10 or less and gain a +4 bonus to damage. This ability replaces weapon training 3. Greater Living Weapon (Ex) At 18th level, a wicked wrecker is a master at tossing foes about. When a wicked wrecker uses another creature as an improvised weapon after moving them with a bull rush, grapple, or reposition the attack has a critical of 19-20 and the creature is considered one size larger when determining how much damage it deals. This ability replaces weapon training 4. Adamant Wrecker (Ex) At 20th level, a wicked wrecker can use Maneuver Slam if he rolls 17-20 on the required maneuver checks. This ability now ignores hardness less than 15. Additionally, when attacking objects he ignores hardness less than 20 and gains a +6 bonus to damage. This ability replaces weapon mastery